Session 133
Back - Next (Back to Logs) 1:53 PM] DM: ----------------------- PM DM: 22 Ropamont 3Y20 PM DM: How long does Seir spend exploring under the water? PM Seirixori: ((ten minutes)) PM DM: So ten... twenty minutes passes, and then Seirtopus reappears at the surface of the water. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh puts the hat on and sings the magic word to activate it. "Anything interesting?" She asks Seirtopus. PM Seirixori: "...No. But what I did find, you aren't going to like. I don't think anyone really is." PM Seirixori: She hesitates and briefly submerges herself underwater before coming back up again, this time as herself. "We...," she let's out a heavy sigh. "I think we need to wait until tomorrow." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's lips draw into frown. PM Urrak: "I'm assumin' ye found somethin' less than friendly down there, then." Urrak shrugs, "Not entirely surprisin'." PM Brimeia: "Uh oh. What's on the other side?" PM Seirixori: "No, actually. I didn't find anything. Unless water counts. Lots and lots of water. Enough that I don't think the potions are going to last." She briefly glances at Ryleigh, "I don't want us to have to rush through, and I can't go farther without being gone for a long time. I--I'm sorry I didn't prepare for this." PM Urrak: "Ain't yer fault, Seirixori," she stretches her arms over her head, "I don't think anyone could really prepare fer this place. It's mad." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's shoulders droop a little at the news, but she nods regardless. PM Seirixori: Seir moves next to Ryleigh and quietly says, "I'm sorry," again. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It's fine," she answers, shrugging a little. "Better than drowning." Ryleigh gives Seir a small smile. PM Urrak: "Aye, I know I'm quite fond o' breathin'," Urrak chuckles, "It'll be alright. We'll tackle this soon enough when we're all ready. Better safe than sorry." she gives a hesitant thumbs up. PM Seirixori: Seir sighs again and starts to head back to the Dawnbringer room. PM DM: Gunnloda takes her hand and walks with her. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh quickly follows. PM Urrak: Urrak looks over at Bri with a bit of tired concern and follows the group PM Brimeia: Brimeia just shrugs and follows. PM Brimeia: "We staying in here?" PM Seirixori: "We don't have to, but... I think it will be fine." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Wait... we aren't going to spend the rest of the day in here - are we?" PM Seirixori: "N-no." Seir says, clearly not thinking of that. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I just assumed since we can't go further in here today we could go back to the town... that's all." Ryleigh looks oddly sheepish. PM Brimeia: Brimeia just glances between the two, waiting to see the result. PM Seirixori: Seir nods, "No, that's probably better. There's more space to move around and, you know, it's...above ground." PM Brimeia: "Sounds good to me." PM Urrak: "Aye, a real bed would be a nice change o' pace." PM Seirixori: Seir looks confused, "But... there aren't any beds? Unless the tiny homes have some, but you definitely can't fit on those..." PM Urrak: "Ah, right...fuckin' gnomes..." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Do you have any more shifts for the day?" Ryleigh asks Seir. PM Seirixori: Seir nods, "Bird?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I just don't want you to fall again," Ryleigh says, and its a little teasing. PM Seirixori: Seir pouts, "Rude... but also true." PM Seirixori: Seir shifts into a giant eagle and then nudges Gunnloda lightly and with a high-pitched whistle, essentially asking if she wants a lift. PM DM: Gunnloda climbs on and you all get ferried back to the Center. PM DM: So... what are you guys wanting to do for the next... ten hours before resting again? PM DM: 23 Ropamont PM DM: After staring at each other awkwardly... PM DM: ...and listening to Seir and Gunnloda making comments to each other in other languages until both were blushy messes... PM DM: ....you make your way back down to the watery grave tunnel. PM Seirixori: Seir does a fun ten minute ritual to give everyone the ability to breath underwater for the next twenty-four hours. PM DM: Reminder: you may be able to breathe underwater, but unless you have something that gives you a swim speed, swimming is difficult terrain and you move at half speed. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh gives Seir a thankful smile. After a conversation that morning, she's dressed in the mariner's plate. PM Urrak: ((Urrak and Bri have rings I believe)) PM Seirixori: Seir goes to Gunnloda and pulls the hood of the cloak up with a grin, "You ready, tor beag?" PM DM: "Long as y'don't leave me down there," she says, with a wavering grin. PM Seirixori: "Never." Seir gives her a kiss and goes to Ryleigh and squeezes her hand. "It's a bit of a swim, I'll lead the way," She says to everyone else and shifts into a Giant Snapping Turtle and makes her way under. PM DM: Gunnloda walks into the water and follows close to Seir. PM Urrak: Urrak slips on her ring and follows PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh wades into the water, and she starts mumbling what is clearly a prayer. PM Brimeia: With the ring on, Bri dives in after the others. PM DM: It's another thin, winding, underwater tunnel with crystals, though this time there's no real time crunch so you're able to make your way through without worrying too much about cutting yourselves or otherwise getting hurt. PM DM: It's a good fifteen minutes later before the tunnel opens into a larger space. PM DM: Let me get some perception checks. PM Seirixori: ((16)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((26)) PM DM: There's still crystals scattered throughout the area providing enough light for everyone to see well enough. PM Urrak: ((8)) PM Brimeia: ((12)) PM DM: Continuing? PM Urrak: ((yeah)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh makes a comment to everyone that there are several vines at the bottom that look like the one they found. PM Seirixori: Seir tilts her head a little and nods, continuing forward. PM DM: Seir finds another tunnel leading out of this one and after a short swim, you're in a longish chamber. There's a dark tunnel to the east and a crystal-lit tunnel to the south. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Crystal tunnel first?" Ryleigh asks PM Seirixori: Seir nods, only a little hesitant and starts to head towards the light. PM DM: Going south, you travel through a small tunnel into another chamber with another opening toward the south. PM DM: Perception checks again, please. PM Urrak: ((7)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((17)) PM Seirixori: ((nat20- 28)) PM Brimeia: ((nat 20)) PM DM: what's the total, bri? PM DM: Nat 20s don't actually matter for skills. PM Brimeia: ((still 20 lol)) PM Seirixori: Seir swims toward the south, a gap in the wall and points to it, but is too big to do anything about it. PM DM: It's like a 10' wide gap. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'll go," Ryleigh says and swims through to check it out. PM Brimeia: "It looks like someone was building something." PM Urrak: Urrak just kinda floats around, enjoying the odd feeling of being underwater but still able to breathe normally. PM DM: Ryleigh swims forward, a little beacon of light in the swirling colors of the crystal water. You watch as she gets further and further away... until she turns and starts swimming back in a rush. PM DM: Behind her, you can see a humanoid shaped piece of crystal a good 10' tall. PM DM: And it's following her. PM Urrak: "Ah fuck." PM DM: Initiative time. PM Brimeia: "Uh oh, here comes trouble." Bri readies her axe and makes sure Ryleigh has a clear path out PM Urrak: ((13)) PM Seirixori: ((19)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((21.12)) PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh shouts back to the others, "There are things in here!" She swims back a little towards the others. She readies an action, if something comes within 5ft of her, she'll swing Dawnbringer at it. PM DM: The crystal giant swims over the walls of the ruined village towards Ryleigh. Go ahead and take your swing because it's going to attempt to pummel her. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((28A, 12D)) PM DM: That hits... but it hits her twice for 13 and 21 for a total of 28 damage. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir swims up next to Ryleigh and takes a bite at the giant. ((8a)) PM DM: That is a miss. PM DM: @Brimeia PM DM: @Brimeia ? PM Brimeia: ((yes sorry, one sec)) PM DM: Urrak's up next PM Brimeia: Brimeia remembers not to crowd in and chucks a javelin at the thing. PM DM: You'll have to move up a bit more to be within 30'. PM Brimeia: ((13a, 10 d; 11a, 6d )) PM DM: Neither hit, unfortunately. PM DM: Are you raging? 4:22 PM] Brimeia: (no rage for now) PM DM: Ok! @Urrak ! PM Urrak: Urrak will stay put and make sure Gunnloda and Gayle don't get attacked by something else. She'll hold her action in case another critter pops up. ((end)) PM DM: Gayle will fire a crossbow bolt at it because I don't think she's figured out what kind of magic to use yet, for 8 damage. PM DM: And Gunnloda will summon her spectral hammer. It bonks the creature for a crit- 19 force damage. PM DM: Then we're back to @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh groans as the creature hits her, but aiming to return the favor she swings Dawnbringer into it. ((27A, 12D / 15A, 15D+3D)) PM DM: Both of those hit! It doesn't feel pain though, so you're not really sure if it's hurt or not. PM DM: It will, however, swing back. PM DM: Ryleigh manages to avoid the slow swings of the greatclub this time. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir moves behind it to open up a little more space and tries to bite it again. ((20a, 16d)) ((15 con save)) PM DM: She manages to not suffer from the crystals in her mouth. PM DM: @Brimeia PM Brimeia: Brimeia chucks another couple of javelins at it. PM Brimeia: ((11a, 6d; 26a, 10d)) PM DM: The second one hits. As it shakes off the damage, you all notice a second creature pushing off from behind the wall to the southeast and making its way forward. PM DM: @Urrak PM Urrak: Urrak spots the other creature and swims past Brimeia, "Stay with Gunnloda an' Gayle, even if they move. I'm goin' in." she moves as close as she can with her dash to the other creature, calling over her shoulder "And don't be stingy with that devil's magic! She might as well help us once an' awhile." PM DM: 40'? PM Urrak: ((my regular movement is 40' but I'm fine using an action to get closer)) PM DM: You can intercept with a dash if you so choose. PM Urrak: ((yes that)) PM DM: You are face to... chest with a 10' tall, deformed, crystallized, giant-like humanoid. PM Urrak: ((am I able to attack or naaah?)) PM DM: You dashed, so unless you use your action surge, no. PM Urrak: ((np, end turn)) PM DM: Gayle will fire another bolt. She also crits for 9 damage. PM DM: Gunnloda's hammer misses. She moves up and touches Ry, healing her for 12 hp. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: She feels a little better when Gunnloda heals her, and thanks her, just before she slams Dawnbringer into the creature again. ((21A, 10D / 16A, 12D+5D)) PM DM: Dawnbringer manages to hack a good chunk of crystal away and the thing looks visibly damaged. PM DM: The creature will take another two swings at Ryleigh. PM DM: Both miss again. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir makes whatever sound a turtle makes and fights with herself a moment before staying where she is and trying to bite the giant again ((11a)). PM DM: That's a miss! PM DM: @Brimeia PM Brimeia: Brimeia goes far enough just to be able to see Urrak and the other big bad. PM Brimeia: She raises a hand at the first formorian and fires a blast at it. PM Brimeia: ((9a, 1d)) PM DM: That's a miss, but you get two blasts, right? PM Brimeia: ((ohyea!)) PM Brimeia: ((8a, 10d)) PM DM: Also a miss. lol PM DM: The second creature winds up and swings at Urrak twice. PM DM: Both miss. PM DM: @Urrak PM Urrak: Urrak grips her sword tightly and swings twice at the giant crystal creature ((28,11 and 24,12)) 5:05 PM] DM: Two solid hits. PM DM: Gayle continues plunking away, another 5 damage. PM DM: Gunnloda's hammer hits for 6 more damage and she readies to go to Urrak's aid if needed. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Just die already!" she shouts, swinging Dawnbringer into the creature. ((16a, 12d / 22a, 10d+4d)) PM DM: For once, the creature listens and dies. I need CON saves from Gunnloda, Ry, Bri, and Seir. PM Seirixori: ((14)) PM DM: Gunnloda: 23 PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((7, nat 1)) PM Brimeia: ((13)) PM DM: Ry is blind and glitterbombed. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh will use her full movement to move towards where she last saw Urrak. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir swims over as well, not using any extra movement ((end)). PM DM: @Brimeia PM Brimeia: Brimeia runs right up to it, and frustrated with her pitiful magic attacks, rages and smacks it as hard as she can with her greataxe. PM Brimeia: ((28a, 23 d, 28a, 25 d)) PM DM: 48 points of damage later... PM Brimeia: ((raging, reckless, and ancestors)) PM DM: Gayle will swim upwards so she can get a better angle. She barely hits but does 7 damage. PM DM: Gunnloda will slooooowly move her spirtual hammer and move up as well. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Hearing Bri get upset, she assumes she went to Urrak's aid. So, Ryleigh is going to swim in place, and touch Dawnbringer's blade - casting lesser restoration on herself. PM DM: Ry is no longer blinded or glitterbombed. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir decides to not engage, as she doesn't want to drop her shape and swims around and moves behind Gunnloda playfully batting at the spiritual hammer. ((end)) PM DM: I... skipped both the creature and Urrak. PM Urrak: ((oopz)) PM DM: The creature will attack Bri since ancestors are now in the way. Urrak can take her turn as well. PM DM: That is two hits on Bri for 19 and 16 damage reduced to a total of 17 damage. PM Urrak: Urrak's gonna keep smacking it ((13, 10 and 11, 12)) PM DM: Those both miss, unfortunately. PM DM: Now we're back to Bri. PM Brimeia: Bri swings her axe again. PM Brimeia: ((reckless, 24a, 12d; 27a, 12d)) PM DM: Bri is a wrecking machine. PM DM: The thing will attack back, though. PM DM: Two hits, 12 and 21 reduced to 16 total. PM DM: @Urrak PM Urrak: Frustrated, Urrak will try killing this thing again ((11, 16 and 23, 13)) PM DM: Frustration's getting the better of her with a miss, then a hit. PM DM: Gayle finally misses. PM DM: Gunnloda's hammer gets a liiiitle closer. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh is going to take aim and throw a dagger, ((23a, 7d)) and then aims again, tossing another one. ((22a, 10d)) PM DM: The daggers plunk in one after the other. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir continues watching, also keeping an eye out for anything else. ((end)) PM DM: @Brimeia PM Brimeia: Brimeia keeps hacking at the big thing. PM Brimeia: ((28a, 18d; 25a, 14d)) PM DM: The first blow shatters it and I need CON saves from everyone but Gayle; Seir and Gunnloda get +4 from Ry. PM DM: Gunnloda: 13 5:38 PM] Brimeia: ((21)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((17)) PM Urrak: ((18)) PM Seirixori: ((15)) PM DM: Everyone's ok! PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Do we want to look around?" Ryleigh asks Seir. "Or keep moving?" She sings the magic word for her hat. PM Seirixori: "Looking, in case there are more. Then we can keep going." PM DM: Give me perception checks. PM Seirixori: ((23)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((22)) PM Urrak: ((1!)) PM Brimeia: ((5)) PM DM: Seir and Ry both see objects that catch their eye, and upon further investigation can determine that this was once a village for... large people. One that must have existed before the water. They can also find that the rubble to the south is indicative of some massive collapse that happened, breaking through and covering at least a few of what were probably homes. PM DM: You do not find other exits. PM Seirixori: "Let's try the other way?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh nods, then says, "Seirixori, Dawnbringer says the item is to our west-ish." PM Seirixori: Seir nods and heads back to go down the darker tunnel. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh follows. PM Urrak: Urrak swims up beside Brimeia and pats her on the shoulder, "Nice job," she smiles, but it's a little pained, "Y'nailed that fucker." She follows the rest of the group PM DM: Heading back to the north, you head toward the dark tunnel, using darkvision and Dawnbringer to light the way through the turns. At least you don't have to worry about getting punctured by crystals. PM DM: Continuing through the turning tunnels and past more chambers of water, taking a few side tunnels that lead to collapses or a growth of crystals, you do eventually find a place where the tunnels lead upwards and you reach air again. PM Seirixori: Seir stays in her turtle form for now. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh swims forward, quickly crawling out of the water - however she can - and inhaling air. "Thank Asten," she murmurs. PM Seirixori: Seir snorts at the phrase. PM DM: There's a chamber above, dry. There's a short tunnel to the west and another chamber to the south. PM Urrak: "Ye said west, right Ry?" Urrak looks around the room PM DM: Ryleigh: "A lot further west now. And north. And... down." PM Seirixori: (tunnel west big enough for Seir?)) PM DM: Large? Sure. You'll have to squeeze, but you can fit if you need to. PM Seirixori: Seir moves west to check out the tunnel. PM DM: She doesn't go too far. There's a partially collapsed area with a bronze door barely visible behind the rubble. PM Seirixori: Seir goes back, shaking her head. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "So, do we want to try that way?" Ry asks, pointing to the south tunnel. PM Seirixori: Seir nods, heading in that direction. PM DM: Still on dry land for now, you head south into the chamber, but this chamber, again, ends in water. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "WHY," Ry groans, then covers her mouth with her hand embarrassed. PM Brimeia: Bri does her best to stifle a chuckle. PM Urrak: "Guessin' yer not a fan, eh Ry?" Urrak chuckles too PM Seirixori: Seir does not hide the turtle laugh and plunks her head under the water. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "No one's a fan of drowning," she grumbles and slides back into the water. PM DM: There is a fairly wide tunnel here. One that looks like it might have been partially carved. PM Urrak: Urrak follows, still laughing. PM Ryleigh Alastair: She'll swim her way into tunnel. PM Brimeia: "She's gonna get you in your sleep, Urrak." PM Brimeia: Bri shakes her head and follows PM Seirixori: Seir follows the tunnel, doing her best to keep an eye out for things. PM Urrak: "She can try," Urrak winks and keeps following the group PM DM: It's a fairly short swim, considering how long you've been swimming already today, but at the end of the tunnel, there's a big open chamber with an island at the center. The chamber shows collapse to the north, but on the island are more of those large structures, some of them partially submerged as though they were once built on a hill, not an island. 6:07 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh is absolutely going to swim for land and get out of the water. PM Seirixori: Seir does not do that, instead she looks down, curious about the hill. PM DM: What are you looking for? PM Urrak: Urrak will climb up onto the hill, "My socks are gonna be wet fer days...." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I really hate being underwater," she breathes. Happy to be standing on solid land again - even if it temporary. PM Seirixori: ((Anything, cuz it's weird lol)) PM DM: The structures look very similar to the ones from the previous chamber. In fact, you can guess that you're on the other side of that collapse. PM DM: Give me a.... survival check. PM Seirixori: ((s'fun nat 1- 9)) PM DM: That's water, all right. PM Urrak: "Ye never went fer a swim out in Ascus? Took a bath in a river?" Urrak leans back and watches Seir swim around PM DM: Folks on land, give me a perception check. PM Urrak: ((4)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh is going to walk further onto the Island. "I grew up near a forest in the middle of Ascus, there weren't any rivers near me - or an ocean." ((13)) PM Urrak: "Not even a lake?" Urrak quirks an eyebrow, "Shame. Summer's by th' water were th' best." PM Seirixori: Seir frowns in the water and then moves to join the others on land, still in her turtle form. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "No, I grew up in a very cold area near the Fytulk. The lake we had was fr-" she freezes and takes a step back. PM Urrak: "Y'ok there?" Urrak picks herself up and walks over to Ryleigh, "What's wrong?" PM Brimeia: Brimeia swims up onto the island-hill thing with everyone. PM DM: And with that... we're going to roll initiative because the tinkling sound Ry heard is coming from multiple directions as more humanoid crystals start emerging from the buildings. Some walking around the somewhat destroyed walls, others hoisting themselves easily up and over the 15' ledges. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((16.12)) PM Seirixori: ((6)) PM Urrak: ((14)) PM Brimeia: ((16.14)) PM DM: Gayle, finally out of the water and able to do something without worrying about reflection, steps up and chucks a fireball at two of the creatures. PM DM: One passes, but one fails and they take 14 and 28 fire damage. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh moves up, takes careful aim and throws 1 dagger after another. ((24a, 10d / 22a, 8d - end turn)) PM DM: Both hit! PM DM: One of the crystallized giants walks forward, dragging a huge block of crystal behind it. PM DM: @Urrak ! PM Urrak: A crooked grin flashes across Urrak's face as she dashes towards the other Crystal Formori ((end)) PM DM: Go ahead and move your token. PM DM: Another creature comes up from the water to the southwest. PM DM: Then one swings at Urrak, no longer encumbered by the water. PM DM: That is 9 and 15 damage to Urrak. PM DM: Gunnloda steps up and suddenly there is a massive pillar of holy fire descending on the creature in front of Ryleigh. PM DM: It takes 20 fire and 15 radiant damage. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: ((skipped Bri)) PM DM: @Brimeia ! PM Brimeia: Brimeia runs up to help Ryleigh and fires an Eldritch blast along the way. PM Brimeia: ((8a, 3d)) PM DM: two. PM Brimeia: ((24a, 4d)) PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir drops her shape and then yells something in druidic as she slams the staff on the ground and causes a wall of thorns to surround the creature to the southwest ((38d, DC16 dex save)). Then she moves up to Gunnloda, placing a hand on her shoulder. ((end)) PM DM: It takes full damage. PM DM: And then the final creature finishes crawling over the wall and lands on the other side heavily before walking up to Ryleigh and taking a swing with its crystal bat. PM DM: One miss, but 24 damage reduced to 21. PM DM: Now we'll start with the real initiative order with Gayle. PM DM: She'll fire 3 scorching rays at the same one for 11 damage and a miss. 6:44 PM] DM: @Brimeia PM Brimeia: Brimeia runs up to the other formorian near Ryleigh, rages, and smacks it. PM Brimeia: ((reckless, 24a 11d, 25a 10d)) PM Brimeia: ((ancestors on hit)) PM DM: It's been scorched 3x and now it's hurt. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh is going to... use disengage and move 20ft back. PM DM: The creature will pummel Bri now. PM DM: Two hits with advantage for 15 damage after reductions. PM DM: @Urrak ! PM Urrak: Urrak will attack the Fomori with her Greatsword ((30, 31 and 26, 16)) PM DM: You have 2 ones to reroll. PM Urrak: ((done)) PM DM: Give me more wall of thorns damage please, Seir. PM Seirixori: ((30)) PM DM: The one tries to get through the wall of thorns but can't get all the way out and takes more damage in the process. PM DM: Urrak's misses, then crits on her for 35 damage. PM DM: Gunnloda goes north to help Urrak and casts Spiritual Weapon (accidentally at 4th level) for 19 damage. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir almost, unthinkingly, follows Gunnloda, but she shakes her head and casts Guardian of Nature on herself. Great Tree form~ and moves closer to the one she trapped with thorns, making sure she is between it and Gayle. ((end)) PM DM: The other creature steps up and whacks Bri for 15 damage total after reductions. PM DM: Gayle casts Levitate on one of the creatures attacking Bri and it floats up out of range. PM DM: @Brimeia ! PM Brimeia: Staring down two enemies, Bri figures it's best to finish one off first anyway and keeps hacking away at the same one. PM DM: (The other's floating at a safe distance for now anyway) PM Brimeia: ((reckless, 23a 17d; 20a 9d)) PM DM: Both hit and it is definitely hurt. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh looks visibly torn, but she reaches up, touching her chest and singing a song of healing. ((lay on hands for 25 - end turn)) PM DM: The creature takes two more swings at Bri, almost wildly. One crits for 40 reduced to 20. The other misses. PM DM: @Urrak PM Urrak: Urrak's gonna keep swingin' ((12, 14 and 28, 16)) PM DM: One miss, one hit! PM DM: One more round of wall of thorn damage, please! PM Seirixori: ((33)) PM DM: If it had feelings it'd probably be mad. PM DM: A 17 and 18 against Urrak miss. PM DM: Gunnloda frets a bit about not being able to see everyone for healing then heads up to tap Urrak for 18 heals and 13 damage to the creature. PM DM: Then she uses the rest of her movement to head towards Bri. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir stays where she is, keeping an eye on the giant and Brimeia, this time she does cast Shillelagh on her staff, holding an attack if it gets in her range. ((end)) PM DM: The floating one swings but can't reach. PM DM: Gayle will toss a chromatic orb of random element- cold. For 14 damage. PM DM: NOW @Brimeia i PM Brimeia: Bri will smack the fomorian some more. PM Brimeia: ((reckless, 28a 26d, 21a 18d)) PM DM: The first swing destroys it- Bri and Ry need CON saves. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((20)) PM Brimeia: ((22)) PM DM: You're fine. You do still have a 2nd attack and enough movement to get to the one in the wall of thorns. You will not be able to hit the floating one until Gayle releases it. PM Brimeia: Bri goes ahead and runs to the other one by the thorns to smack it. PM DM: And you can use the 21/18 again. PM Brimeia: ((21a 18d)) PM DM: So the creature looks like it's about dead too. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh will move up and shouts back at Gayle, "Drop him!" she'll ready to attack it, once she does. PM DM: @Urrak PM Urrak: With a gleam in her eye she's gonna keep attacking the monster ((23, 14 and 27, 15)) PM DM: Both hit. PM DM: The thorned one finally pushes out of the wall and will attack Bri. PM DM: Two hits for 19 total damage. PM DM: The one to the north will take more swings at Urrak. PM Brimeia: ((before or after dmg reduction?)) PM DM: That is 2 hits for 43 damage. PM DM: after. PM DM: Gunnloda kind of grumbles that Bri's not in range of her sight or legs anymore, but heads back to Urrak when she hears the sickening bone crunches from the last attack. She heals her for 25 pts. PM DM: Then her hammer hits for 15 damage. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir panics a bit at Ryleigh going back to one of the giants but seeing Brimeia actually showing signs of being pretty beat up, marches forward and swings her staff at the giant, ignoring the fact that she probably shouldn't be that close ((20a, 11d)). PM DM: That'll hit and it definitely looks close to death. PM Seirixori: ((end)) PM DM: The other flails more. PM DM: Gayle drops the creature and it takes 10 damage and falls prone. @Ryleigh Alastair take your attack at advantage. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((22h, 13d)) PM DM: She's a bit undecided on her next move though, since all of them are in melee, so she'll move and standby. PM DM: @Brimeia ! PM Brimeia: Bri mutters a, "Hope this doesn't get us," before smacking the thorny fomorian. PM Brimeia: ((reckless 23a, 14d)) PM DM: Your first hit will kill it, so... yes. lol CON saves for Bri and Seir. PM Seirixori: ((20)) PM Brimeia: ((29)) PM DM: Ok! PM DM: Move and other attack? PM Brimeia: Bri is pretty banged up, but decides to temp fate just a little and will run back and smack the one that's fallen down. PM DM: Advantage because it is prone. PM DM: But you were already reckless, so PM Brimeia: ((16a, 9d)) PM DM: Ok! PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh slams Dawnbringer into the creature, twice. ((21a, 12d / 30 (nat 20), 16d + 35d)) PM DM: @Urrak ! PM DM: Kill it. PM Urrak: After spitting a mouthful of blood on the floor, she will try ((26, 12 and 26, 18)) PM DM: First hit'll do it. CON saves for Urrak and Gunnloda. PM DM: Gunnloda's blind with a 6. PM Urrak: ((15)) PM DM: She will save at the end of her next turn after fumbling towards the other hurt people and sounds of battle. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir steps forward and chucks a little flame at the giant ((28a, 4d)) 8:01 PM] DM: Hiss. I won't even bother reflecting it. PM DM: It stands and takes two swings at Bri- a hit (10) and a crit (15) after damage reduction. Ry gets a sentinel swing in between though, so let's see if that crit sticks: PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((24a, 12d)) PM DM: That hits, but it's not enough to stop the swing, so Bri does take the total of 25 damage. PM DM: Gayle puts it down with a cantrip and I need CON saves from Ry, Bri (+4), and Gunnloda. PM DM: Gunnloda's blind AGAIN with a 6 AGAIN. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((24)) PM Brimeia: ((30)) PM DM: And that's where we'll end for tonight. With Gunnloda lost in the dark. PM Seirixori: ((14 for Seir because she had to get in range to use the flame)) Back - Next (Back to Logs)